


Highlight

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: There are many things that Saaya loves about Kasumi - but when Kasumi smiles, Saaya feels her world coming to a slow still as she takes in the sight of the bright and cheerful girl who’s always wearing her heart on her sleeves, dashing forward, unafraid.





	Highlight

It isn’t fair, Saaya thinks, how bright and radiant Kasumi’s smile is. It’s dazzling, pure and just so _sincere_. A smile that melts her worries away, slowly dissolving into small puddles of warmth that makes her think that things will be fine, at least at that moment.

 

Each time Kasumi smiles, it’s as if her world has come to a slow still, and Saaya has to remind herself to breathe as she takes in the sight of the bright and cheerful girl who’s always wearing her heart on her sleeves, dashing forward, unafraid.

 

The girl who came bursting into her life like fireworks during the festival - loud yet bringing boundless energy and joy. The girl who extended a hand out to her, never gave up on her, pulling her out of her self constructed walls that she had been so insistent on pushing people out with.

 

Kasumi is amazing, Saaya often thinks. The way she is always smiling and _shining_ , looking as if she’s having fun, always looking for things that make her heart sparkle and pound.

 

There was never a dull day when Kasumi and Poppin’Party are involved. The way Kasumi always grabs hold of their hands, never letting go. No matter what happens, even if her friends are hiding away from the world, Kasumi will always be able to find them.

 

Kasumi came into her life like a whirlwind, pulling her along, brightening up her mundane days. And along the ride, she’s also able to meet the rest of Poppin’Party, a group of close friends that she will never trade anything else in the world for.

 

* * *

 

“You’re spoiling Kasumi too much,” Arisa remarks off-handedly one day. They are gathered in Arisa's basement, studying for their tests. Tae, Kasumi, and Rimi had dozed off at the side and Saaya had just managed to convince Arisa to give them a small break since they have been at it for two hours.

 

“Am I?” Saaya looks up from her textbook only to see Arisa flipping through her notes, eyes fixating on the scrawl of words before her.

 

“Or it could be that Saaya you just can’t say no to people, especially to someone like her." Arisa continues thoughtfully. She flips yet another page of her notes, seemingly disinterested.

 

“Hmm…” Saaya hums thoughtfully to herself, her gaze resting on the general direction of Arisa’s notes, staring at nothing in particular.

 

Another flip.

 

“You might be right,” Saaya finally says. It's hard to say no to Kasumi, even more so when she gets starry-eyed and enthusiastic over things.

 

“Not that it isn't understandable,” Arisa admits quietly, eyes still glued to her notes.

 

Saaya chuckles at that. She supposes that's the extent of honesty she is going to get out of Arisa.

 

“What, are you jealous?” Saaya cannot resist teasing the keyboardist, a cheeky smile already ready by her lips. “Do you want to be spoiled too?”

 

“W-Wha- I’m not!” That gets a reaction out of Arisa and she looks up indignantly, face red.

 

“Sure, sure,” Saaya grins.

 

“Like I said, I’m _not_!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Saaya?”

 

“Hm? What is it?” Saaya looks away from the novel she is reading on her bed, turning to face Kasumi whose arms are sprawled over the low table, her head resting sideways on top of her notebook.

 

“Do you want to be spoiled?”

 

The sudden question almost causes Saaya to drop her book as she blinks in surprise.

 

“E-Eh?”

 

“Saaya’s an older sister right? You’re always taking care of your siblings and also always looking out for everyone in PoPiPa. So I was wondering if you’d want to be spoiled or something…” Kasumi lets her words trail off.

 

“Ah…” Saaya pauses and considers. It hasn’t occurred to her to want to be spoiled, and she wonders what Kasumi is up to now. The question seems random, coming out of nowhere but Saaya has already gotten used to it, and most of the time, Kasumi’s train of thought always leads to something interesting.

 

It’s one of their usual nights, where Kasumi is working on lyrics for Poppin’Party’s new song while she’s appointed to be the one to watch over their eccentric leader (as usual), to make sure that she is indeed doing what needs to be done.

 

But she supposes that that can wait a little, slightly intrigued by Kasumi's words and she decides to humor her a little.

 

“C’mon seat here.” Kasumi beckons Saaya to the empty space in front of her with a wave of her hand.

 

“Ahaha… this is kind of embarrassing.” Saaya scratches the side of cheek as she gets off the bed. She doesn't know what she should be expecting and she is strangely nervous.

 

There is a sparkle in Kasumi’s eyes as she excitedly waits for Saaya to take a seat in front of her.

 

“There, there~” Saaya feels a hand patting her head. It feels weird, yet oddly comfortable. Kasumi’s touch is surprisingly gentle, and when she hears her humming a happy tune, Saaya’s unable to contain the growing smile on her face, her heart warm with a fondness for the other girl.

 

It’s slightly embarrassing, and her cheeks are slightly warm, but it feels _nice_ and Saaya finds herself inevitably relaxing under Kasumi’s touch.

 

* * *

 

“Ah- Saaya!”

 

The door to the bakery slides open and Saaya is already smiling when she sees Kasumi waving at her.

 

“Good morning Kasumi, what brings you here?” Saaya slots the last piece of bread into the compartmentalized trays before she turns to the girl.

 

“To get some melon bread!” comes Kasumi’s cheerful answer. She pauses for a moment before she continues, “And also to see you Saaya!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Hmm… for some reason I kind of want to see you?” Kasumi tilts her head sideways. “I don’t really get it but since I’m here already it doesn’t matter!”

 

“Flattery won’t get you another free melon bread you know,” Saaya teases lightly.

 

“Ehhh, I’m not!” Kasumi pouts and Saaya laughs, falling into their usual routine. “I’m joking. Don’t worry, I’ll give you an extra melon bread since it’s on the house today. I’ll bring some chocolate cornets for Rimirin and this week's new specialties for Arisa and O-Tae too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup.” It’s hard not to smile again when she sees the way Kasumi’s face immediately lights up.

 

“Yay~ Saaya, I love you!”

 

“Yes, yes. Why don’t you play with Jun and Sana for a bit? Once I'm done with these we can go to school together.”

 

“Okay!” Kasumi is quick to answer before her voice echoes throughout the bakery. “Jun-jun! Sanan~”

 

_How carefree._ Saaya chuckles to herself, watching the brunette’s back disappear into the back of the bakery.

 

Just another normal morning at the Yamabuki bakery.   

 

* * *

 

Saaya yawns as she steps into the school building. It has only been a few days since summer break ended but it feels as if she hasn’t been to school for ages.

 

“Saaya!”

 

A second later and Saaya feels the owner of the voice glomping her from behind when she reaches the entryway, almost startling her.

 

“K-Kasumi?”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Do I smell like bread again?” There is a hint of exasperation behind Saaya’s voice but Kasumi also doesn’t miss the underlying fondness behind her words. There is also a slight twinkle in Saaya’s eyes and she lets Kasumi be, unable to find it in herself to push her away.

 

“Ehehe, you got me.” Kasumi grins into Saaya’s back, her arms still wrapped around Saaya’s waist, easily relaxing against her.

 

“If you don’t let go of me we’re going to be late for class you know,” Saaya says.

 

“I know.” Kasumi makes no movement to leave and continues to rest her head on Saaya’s back. Her grip doesn’t seem to be as strong as usual and Saaya raises an eyebrow at that oddity. She wonders if something is wrong and then a thought suddenly occurs to her.

 

“Did you stay up late practicing your guitar?”

 

“...Ah.”

 

Bull’s eye.

 

“Remember the last time you overworked yourself?” Saaya scolds Kasumi lightly. “I know we have a live coming up but don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

 

“Mm, I know.” Saaya feels Kasumi nodding against her back. “I won’t.”

 

“Then that’s good.” Saaya decides to trust Kasumi and drops the topic. She also hears the soft but rhythmic thumping of the other girl’s heartbeat, and it’s almost comforting and soothing, in a way.

 

Maybe she should indulge Kasumi, Saaya thinks. At least until the first bell rings.

 

Several students pass by, giving them a wave or a quick greeting as if everything is normal, and Saaya forgets how weird their position must have looked to other people until Arisa comes up to them with an unamused expression, and deadpans.

 

“...What are you two doing?”

 

* * *

 

There are times where Saaya dislikes the part of herself that acts as an older sister in front of everyone.

 

It isn’t as if she doesn’t like taking care of others - on the contrary, she can’t help but want to care for others. It’s a part of her and she enjoys it to a certain extent, having grown into the role due to having siblings at home.

 

But the words that she said are often a contrast to her true thoughts that are hidden under the guises of what she has so often portrayed - a reliable and sisterly figure. Sometimes, even without thinking about it, she lapses back into saying what she _thinks_ an ideal older sister would say.

 

With Kasumi, she’s able to drop all pretenses.

 

That day, when Poppin’Party started to break apart, she catches herself mid-sentence when she realizes that she had been spewing cheap, _empty_ words to reassure Kasumi. Sugarcoated encouragement about how they’ll be fine when in fact she has no idea what they should do, while Kasumi has been facing them, facing _her_ with her true feelings, with everything that she had. It was then that she learned that she could just be herself - to say what's on her mind, to express her own feelings directly.

 

When they were walking home together, she was able to be honest with both Kasumi and herself as she spoke her mind. Kasumi listened attentively, without any ounce of judgment, and Saaya realized that Kasumi accepts her for who she is.

 

Despite her easily excitable and positive nature, her tendencies to act before she thinks, Kasumi is an honest person with an open heart. She treasures and holds her friends close to her heart, and is also someone who _feels_ a lot.

 

Because Kasumi _tries to understand._

 

Because of Kasumi, she’s able to accept herself, to be true to herself and the people around her.

 

Someday, if it’s possible, Saaya wishes that she’s able to become Kasumi’s light and strength, just like how Kasumi has for her.

 

* * *

 

“Is there something on Kasumi’s face?” Tae’s sudden question jolts Saaya out of her stupor, and the latter almost chokes on her tea.

 

“W-Wha- No, there isn’t,” Saaya manages to say. Yet, her gaze still lingers on Kasumi, who has been busy strumming her guitar by the couch in Arisa’s basement, face scrunched in deep concentration.

 

“Your face is red though.” Tae needlessly points out.

 

“I… I just got a little distracted.” Saaya tears her eyes away from Kasumi, and the heat in her cheeks slowly subsides.

 

Tae nods sagely. “Mm, I get it. I stare at Arisa all the time too.”

 

“Huh?” Saaya does a double take as she finally turns to Tae, confused, but the latter has already left Saaya’s side, heading over to her guitar.

 

_Huh…?_

 

* * *

 

During their break from their long hours of band practice, Rimi decides to come up to Saaya for some opinions to fine tune parts of a new song that she is composing. It doesn’t take them long before they settle into a comfortable pace as they test out various rhythm and sounds on their respective instruments.

 

A good half hour passes before Saaya decides to stretch her aching limbs, and Rimi puts her bass away for a short break.  

 

“Saaya-chan, doesn’t it get lonely when you’re playing the drums at the back?” Rimi decides to ask a question that has been in her mind a while now, her eyebrows furrowing slightly at the thought.

 

“Hmm, I kind of like it though?” Saaya smiles as she smooths her fingers over the cymbal. “It’s easy to see what everyone’s doing from there so there’s always this sense of being with everyone.”

 

“That’s true…” Rimi says, thinking over Saaya’s words. “It’s like you’re always watching over us.”

 

“Yup. Besides, Arisa’s near me too. So it isn't that bad,” Saaya continues. “And there’s also something about seeing Kasumi shining so brightly from the back that gets me excited and it often makes my heart pound.”

 

Rimi stares at Saaya, blinking as she absorbs her words. Saaya may have not realized it, but the smile on her face, so _soft_ and tender, full of affection and warmth when she talks about Kasumi, is a look that Rimi hasn’t seen on Saaya before.

 

And Rimi thinks that the Saaya in front of her is, to quote Kasumi, _sparkling_.

 

* * *

 

At some point - she doesn’t know when, but it has already become a habit for them to casually hold hands. Most times, Kasumi is the one to initiate, but other times, Saaya finds her hands seeking Kasumi’s subconsciously.

 

It falls naturally as they walk alongside each other, and neither of them questions or think too much about it.

 

Kasumi’s hand is warm - a little calloused from playing the guitar, but it easily sets her at ease; there is a sense of comfort in them, feeling the gentle and sunny presence of the other girl next to her.

 

So when Kasumi joins her on the couch in Arisa’s basement, sticking her hand out expectantly, Saaya does not even bat an eyelash and grasps the girl’s hand onto her own.

 

Kasumi proceeds to make herself comfortable on Saaya’s lap, and Saaya cannot help the smile on her face; her gaze softens when Kasumi dozes off quickly.  

 

Saaya gently combs her fingers through the brunette’s hair, taking care not to wake her up. There’s almost a child-like innocence in how peaceful Kasumi looks when she is asleep, and Saaya thinks, not for the first time, how adorable Kasumi is.

 

“Sorry for the wait, my grandma wanted me to bring these-”

 

Arisa’s voice breaks off mid-sentence as she takes in the sight before her, and sees Saaya putting an index finger against her lips.

 

Arisa nods in understanding, placing the tray of snacks on the table quietly and sits next to the table without making a sound.

 

She brings her knees together toward herself and rests her chin on her knee caps, observing the two.

 

It is as if there is a protective bubble around Kasumi and Saaya - as if they are in their own little world, and with how Saaya’s looking at Kasumi so fondly and how their fingers are intertwined, Arisa finds her cheeks warming at the sight. It’s almost as if _she’s_ the one who’s interrupting their private moment when she stares at them, and it is making her embarrassed for some reason.

 

Just as she notices Saaya brushing a stray hair from Kasumi’s face with such _adoration_ , with a smile and look as if Kasumi is her entire world, understanding finally dawns on Arisa as everything clicks in place.

 

_Ah._

 

She wonders why she has only realized it now - Kasumi has always been rather attached to Saaya, and Saaya is probably the only one who can handle Kasumi with ease. But as she continues to observe the duo at the couch, Arisa realizes that it does not matter.

 

To both of them, that’s how their relationship has always been. And they are fine just the way they are - they do have all the time in the world to figure things out after all.

 

The embarrassment slowly fades away and Arisa finally feels a small smile forming on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the conversation between saaya and kasumi in both saaya’s 3* double rainbow card and their second band story + girl’s code event (new season, before that) + that one comic in the game where popipa spoils saaya for one day bc it’s her bd + an overworld conversation at CiRCLE b/w saaya and rimi
> 
> there are a couple of popipa ships that i really like,,, and i can't really choose a favorite one. their dynamics are just so good and soft.


End file.
